Dawn
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: Sequel to Dusk. I, once hated sun child, enemy to the night walker empire am now ruling over it with my lover. How time changes things. My beloved promised that he would find a way to return my people to existence... He's never here and we're going crazy because of it. Between the want for a child we can't have and an ever absent lover, how can I even begin to hope for the better?


Here it is. Sequel time. WOOH! **I SUGGEST READING DUSK FIRST. IT MAKES THINGS MAKE MORE SENSE.**

Wanna know why it took so long to post this? No motivation to! Nyahahahahaaaaa! Wanna know why it is posted now? Because HollowIchigo-Ichigo _begged _me to. Pffft, nah. More like I _made _her beg. 8) Thanks for being such a good sport, love. I hope you realize that's how I tease people; most cruelly. –insert deep evil laugh- Yes, I know I'm evil, I've learned to love it. Oh and, HichiIchi-Ichi… I _still_ expect "Whatever it Takes" to be updated. XD –hugs and kisses!-

This chapter was brought to you by Combichrist, Jimi Hendrix, and Chris Brown.

Enjoy.

WARNINGS! Language, sexuality (**THIS IS NOT AN MPREG** -shudders- Those frighten me.)

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Dawn.:.~

Children ran past my legs, twirling about, throwing flowers and falling in the grass. Stained knees and toothless grins filled my vision as I stood watching, a smile pulling at my lips. Little heads swirled to always make sure I was in their sights, so protective, so utterly enthusiastic. My heart thumped along in contentment, my inner fire burning brightly with purpose once more.

Look at me, taking care of so many children once again. Different species of course, but to be a guiding light once again; it was so thrilling. They looked up to me, hands grasping mine in child like awe. To me, I was like a higher being, a deity I suppose. To be able to touch me was a gift.

Not that I let such thoughts run straight to my ego. I knew this also came with responsibilities; ones of the like I hadn't had to worry about in over two millennium (one spent in a dead sleep but, I certainly wasn't entertaining the idea of ruling during _that_ span of time). I lifted the young pup in my hands up by his wrists, gently swinging him forward and onto his feet as we walked, over and over. He giggled loudly, the older children running by us and begging for a turn. I smiled and told them all to wait patiently, their time would come.

As we moved towards the congregating families, his mother walked up, bowing reverently, eyes downcast. I smiled and released the boy; he ran into his mother's waiting arms and giggled, hiding his face shyly. She leaned forward, hesitantly grasping my hand and kissing the back of it. Her face was red as she bowed again and stepped off to join the rest of their family.

I sighed exasperatedly, but smiled none the less. All the night walkers still treated me like that (except for my hardheaded stubborn lover, but he didn't count). It was nice, in a way I suppose to be treated like something to be worshipped but it got old. FAST. I'm not much one for others to grovel and praise for. I mean, sure their prayers and praise kept me alive and powerful once again, but I didn't need it constantly.

I wished to be looked at by them as someone they can find and not fear to speak to me. I wanted them to realize I needed them as much as they needed me, if not more.

A smile took place as a small hand tugged at my robe's sleeve. I looked down at the young pup as her wide eyes stared into mine, brazenly as only children could be. It was refreshing in a sense and I took her tiny wrists in my hands and began swinging her forth like I had with the pup before her. She laughed heartily.

I had been among the night walkers for ten years now. I had watched many grow and become young adults, near their primes. They were just as much my children as their parents were and I was just as proud as my lover to call them as such.

But I still ached and yearned for one that was actually mine. There had been something I had considered for a few years now, but never pitched the idea to Grimm. I didn't wish to get him excited for no reason only to crush his hopes. I had no idea if it would even work.

But I could tell by looking in his eyes that he wished for a young one of our own too. The poor man was so busy too. He was constantly searching for ways to bring back my species, constantly searching for answers that seemed impossible.

I hardly saw him anymore for that very reason and I ached to see him. Every moment he was with me was a gift and I treasured it dearly. For months at a time he would be gone. And I knew he missed me desperately too for as soon as we knew we were near each other, we would both come running and his arms would open wide and his eyes would ease from a pained anguish to a burning love.

It still choked me up to see such pain every time he was gone from me because I knew he worried he'd come back to find me lost to him once again. No matter how often I tried to convince him that I wasn't gone nor was I going anywhere, it was engrained into his being from years of constant yearning. He couldn't even stop it if he lost his memories I bet, muscle memory and such.

I'd once told him can't teach an old dog new tricks.

He'd responded with a damn straight. Then went on to correct me, saying 'Besides, I'm a cat. Starrk's a mutt.'

Tch, hardheaded annoying pain in the ass. I smiled and lifted the little girl into my arms. I wouldn't have him any other way. A frown crossed my face. He had been gone for eight months now. It was very worrisome for this had been the longest amount of time he had ever stayed away, by _far_. I couldn't help but worry that something bad had happened to him.

It was so hard to stay positive. I reminded myself that maybe he had hit an amazing lead and was devouring every and all information he could find. A sigh escaped my lips as this false convincing did not work with me.

I set the child down and let her run off. I turned to the others and promised a chance to play with me tomorrow. I was too tired to deal with them anymore, to down trodden. I missed my love something fierce.

It was like that gaping hole was back in my chest. It ached and burned and made me disoriented and unattached. A big chunk of me was missing and only his presence could fill the void. Had I been younger and not seen so much hardship and felt so much loneliness, I would have been worried how attached to him I'd grown. But, now I couldn't care less. We'd both fought so hard to be together and I would hold onto him for as long as I could.

Preferably forever.

Looking behind my shoulder, towards Hueco Mundo's city limits, I plead to see his blue tresses emerging from the glowing blue trees. I wanted to see his eyes catch the glare of the moon and gleam at me. I wanted to run to his arms and watch our colors clash so beautifully, my burning orange to his cool flowing blue. There were so many things I wanted us to accomplish together, so much in life I hadn't had the chance to experience before, that I wanted to live with him.

Why couldn't he be here now so we could begin to live?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My shoulders were hunched with angry tension, stressed beyond compare. I rubbed a hand down to my temples and squeezed tightly, a snarl curling my lips. How long had I been digging through this dusty old relic of a structure? Dust layers thick coated everything and floated into the eyes and nose to irritate.

My patience was gone and with a hoarse cry, I slapped figures of untold age to the floor where some shattered, others rolled, and some lay still. I hunched back forwards and leaned both hands to the ornate table, a glower burning through my eyes.

I wanted to see my Ichigo, _desperately. _Memories assaulted me from a past I could never forget.

"_Be mine?"_

"_If you're so certain that you're going to save my life… then there will be plenty of time for such deeds _later_."_

"_I'll hold you to it. Just remember, love, when it comes to time for us to actually take part in each other and I am quite ravenous…. It will only be your fault for denying me now."_

"_Very well night walker. I eagerly await that day then. Then, I will show you my true fire. You will learn what it is like to challenge a sun child."_

"_Then I gladly wait for that day too."_

And here I was still waiting. I gripped at my blue tresses, a whine pushing past my grit teeth. I knew my face was anguished and I wanted to howl with my despair. Oh, yes we were together, yes I had my other half in my grasp, happily too but… I'd made another promise that I intend to keep and it was pushing our plans to begin living further back than I'd _ever_ thought possible.

I'd promised him that I'd find a way to bring back his people, no matter how long it took, we'd see his people running about in the streets of Seireitei again.

And I never break a promise, no matter how much it was killing me inside. Here I was twiddling away time I could be spending with my lover I fought to be with, on some cause I was getting no further in. Everything felt so hopeless and I felt a weight steadily growing on my shoulders once again. My joints felt stiff and crippled, like I was far older than I already was –mind you, not that I'm young –like my body had withered and was ready to collapse.

A rush of determination filled me as a vision of my beloved waiting for me at home, arms open wide as I returned flashed before my eyes. I glared forwards.

For my beloved, I would accomplish anything. This task was nothing if short of impossible, but for him it _would_ become reality.

I stood up straight, a long sigh escaping me, my aching back relaxing slightly with a crack.

"Have you given up on this location, my liege?"

I looked to my best friend and brother, Starrk. He offered to come and help and how could I ever say no? Of course, for appearance's sake, I grumbled and threw a fit. But with his aggravating smirk I had known he'd seen right through me.

And I can honestly say I'd have gone mad far before now had he not been there to support me.

"My liege?"

A snort most unattractive slipped through my lips and I glared playfully at him. "What has gotten into your mind that you think it would _ever_ be all right to call me something so _disgusting?_ I am still your friend and you are still my brother. Or shall I take to calling you peasant?"

A gentle chuckle ran through his body and he bowed mockingly. "Forgive me, my liege; I seem to have forgotten that manners and title mean nothing to you. You, who are crude and rude and hot headed."

A barked laugh filled the air and a smile crept higher on my face. "Damn straight, Starrk. And the sooner you _re-_learn that the better."

Our smiles slowly melted and the tense atmosphere returned. He frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "Back to my question though. Grimm, are we done here? I can find nothing even remotely helpful."

With a bone weary sigh, I shook my head. "I haven't either… Yeah, I suppose we're done here. No point in prolonging something so fruitless. Besides, I'm _desperate_ to see my ball of burnin' love!"

Laughter echoed around the stone walls as we exited the almost completely under grown temple. The vines and other fauna were so densely wrapped around; it was almost completely invisible to the eye except for the very peak.

"Did you mean that literally?" Starrk rested his hand on my back as we traversed the precarious stairways. A smirk most lecherous spread across my face.

"Why yes. Yes I did."

And we were off. Like that, the tension was replaced with elation and excitement. We were heading home and I would see my love soon, ease m aching soul.

Soon I wouldn't be alone anymore. Starrk didn't count, not in the way it truly mattered anyway.

We took the treacherous path alongside the giant fissure separating the temple from the rest of the island and carried on to the cracked stone bridge, orange stone bleached to a melon-like color, red sands and rock burning in the heat beneath.

Gods did I hate tropical afternoons.

So glad I only faced them inside the palace while my beloved ran about.

Yes, I'll admit it. I'm pampered, but I worked hard for it and I couldn't wait to have it back.

The only thing I wanted back in my arms more was Ichigo himself. A smile of proportions I'd not seen in near nine months now split my lips. He would be in my arms in ten days time and I would _not_ let go until it was time to go again. I sighed wistfully and ran a little faster.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

All anyone had to do was ask and I'd openly admit I missed Grimmjow fiercely. Where was he? I'd practically worn a groove into our floor by pacing night after night. Many had taken to keeping their distance, thinking some alone time would help.

Gods _blast _it! It made it ten times worse! I was desperate for attention in any form –well, er other than the typical worship like mannerisms –I needed my brash hardheaded night walker! I'd taken to hugging his pillow to my chest and shedding light, sobbing myself into sleep.

How embarrassing, right? But my heart _ached_ with loneliness once more. The only difference between the burning ache of a millennium surrounded by empty fire stones of loved ones past was the fact that I _knew_ I had someone out there and they weren't here. That meant I had the pleasure of _worrying sickly_ over their wellbeing.

Ugh, I really did turn into my father. I couldn't help but choke out a laugh through my tears, my arms wrapping tighter around my love's pillow. With one lost heartbroken sigh, I slipped into a restless sleep.

Flashes of things I can remember so perfectly flashed through my mind. The sounds of swords clashing, screams, pain. The burning of wounds and the cold of a heartless red moon. Then darkness and emptiness. When finally, love and affection, hands running down my back, mouth on mine.

Arms wrapping around my waist. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

No, those arms were real. My eyes peeled open slowly and I felt lips press against my ear. "Shhhhh, sleep a little longer, love. I'll be here in the morning, rest easy. You are not alone anymore."

I sighed and snuggled closer, my sleepy mind recognizing the scent and peace surrounded me.

My dreams were peaceful then.

When I awoke, warm arms were still wrapped around my waist. Following the musculature to a steadily rising and lowering chest up to a long neck and to a peaceful face I recognized with a burning increase in my heart rate, a rush of desperate love running through my entire body. I gently pushed him onto his back and laid down on his chest, tracing random circles around his collarbone. His eyes scrunched and his lips twitched as awareness slowly returned.

My other hand ran through his long strands and twisted a handful gently, holding on for dear life. This wasn't a dream this time but I had to feel him to be certain; had to have a _grasp_ of him or I felt as if he'd fall away again. His eyes fluttered open tiredly and looked around, slowly focusing to me.

We stared for a while as a heartfelt smile built upon my face and a smirk plastered his. With a yelp, I was yanked higher up and our lips were pressed desperately, bodies twining closer.

Heat rose and suddenly I was pressed underneath, robes and sashes shed, just skin and mouths and _us_. We burned together for the first time in _so long, _movements jerky, bodies brushing harshly. It was desperate and needy and was nothing but fast, us gripping tight holds to be certain we were in each other's arms and not merely dreaming, animalistic and almost cruel. And we fell over fast, breaths gasping and chests heaving, foreheads pressed together.

Our bodies were still slick as he laid back down upon me, lips now pressed together languidly, no longer so desperate or hurried. We took our time spending precious moments together, smiles and laughter passed quietly and gently between us, half hidden between gasps and breathy exhales. Our movements were much more sedate and loving, more heartfelt. The fire inside us was stoked slowly, burning brighter and brighter in an agonizing slow dance only to erupt into blinding flames, stealing the air from our very lungs.

We remained immobile, shocked into stillness as we waited for sense to return to us. And slowly, he laid down beside me, arms once again around my waist. His nose pressed into my hair and I sighed with content, pressing closer to him. We were immersed in each other's scent and we couldn't get enough, having missed it something horridly.

We lazed the day away in each other's arms, tangled in the sheets, coming together lazily throughout the day; burning together once again, as we should've been doing all along; not stopping to separate for sustenance or relief. We bathed together, washing each other clean, kissing and pressed together.

Near sunset, words finally passed between us once again. My back was pressed to his chest, both still skin to skin, my hand twisted back to play with his hair as he kissed my neck, both watching the sun sink below the land. I slowly turned to look behind me, worry flitting across my eyebrows. "… Grimm…"

"Hm?" His eyes didn't move from the sky. I turned to face him more fully and drew his gaze to mine. He looked preoccupied and tired. "Sorry, Ichigo. What is it?"

Worry itched at my skin again, the frown pulling tighter between my eyes. I took gentle hold of his jaw and looked deeper into his eyes. "Grimm… How did the search go?"

A grimace twisted his face and he jerked his face away to glower out the window, looking haggard and defeated. I tried to turn his face back to mine and after him twisting away twice he finally gave up and stared into my eyes, tears pricking to fall.

"_Oh, Grimm!_" I pulled him closer and held him tightly he sighed shakily into my shoulder. "Grimmjow, this mission is killing you and it's hurting me to see you so down trodden. Please, you must stop! I have a new people now; you needn't push so hard for something that is impossible anyway!"

He pushed us both to sit up straight, hands clasping mine tightly. "But Ichigo! I promised and I shall never go back on my word! What would I be if I did?!"

"You'd be sane!" I tilted my head, trying to see his down turned one better, worry filling me. "Nobody would blame you for leaving an impossible venture, Grimmjow. I don't blame you and I certainly commend you for trying so hard for so long."

He shook his head. "It's not just that, Ichigo. I don't want to return empty handed. I've pushed our life away, I pushed our would be family away for something I believed in. I _need_ to have something to prove it wasn't all fruitless and that I didn't push away the chance to grow a family and build love for something that ended being for nothing. There _has to be proof."_

I sighed sadly and pulled him closer, pressing his forehead to my chest. A bitter smile took root and I shook my head exasperated. "You really hate to lose…"

He snorted but pulled closer, hands gripping my shoulders. "In this, I'm forever steadfast. I _threw away the chance for a child_ for this."

I swallowed thickly and looked back out the window. Moment of truth it seems and I was no more ready for it then I was almost eleven years ago. "Grimm… There's something I must tell you."

He slowly sat up straight to look me eye to eye. And I couldn't help but bite my lip and glance away. I hesitantly started again. "… I can't have children."

He stared at me then snorted, broken tired laughter filled the air. "No, really, Ichigo? Like I didn't know that already. I've been looking for answer to that too." His eyes averted thoughtfully and yet sadly.

I shook my head reaching for his arm, pulling his attention back to me. "No no, you misunderstand. Sun children females can't have children either. We are all barren and unable to produce young."

His eyes widened in horror and a shaky hand clenched at his forehead, hiding his eyes. "You mean to tell me… my dreams of having young… are completely useless, devoid; _pointless?_" I listened to his voice shake dangerously close to sobbing.

With comfort in mind, I rested both hands upon his shoulders. "No, they absolutely are not. Or at least, I don't believe they are. After all, we did have children."

Grimmjow looked back up to me, eyes red with repressed tears. "What do you mean?"

Now here came the hard part and I sighed harshly, body sagging. "Well… The story goes that one day –back when the world was new and young –the sun burned constantly, never setting and always alone. The spirit of the sun –one day –decided to split a small piece of himself off to be in the sky with it. But, the piece did not shine like he did and so with it came night. No matter how hard he tried to meet it, it was always on the opposite side of the sky and always hiding in the dark and so it was named Moon.

"The sun tried again, but with smaller pieces. They glowed brilliantly but the winds in the sky blew them away and further out into the distance, so far away that the brightness of the sun drowned them out. And they were only seen during the night and so they were given the name Stars.

"By now the spirit of the sun was despondent and ready to give up completely and it could not help but feel alone and with it came tears of utmost despair. A prayer on whispered lips, the shed light fell to the world, they began to grow and take shape. The sun so lost in its misery did not see spectacular sight before it.

"The lights grew arms and legs and a body with hair and skin that glowed brightly like himself. Eyes of little children stared back up into the sky, watching the sun continue to drip light down to the earth. The spirit of the sun only stopped when giggling reached his ears. With surprise, he watched little arms reach for his rays of light, wishing to be brought closer to his warmth.

"For from his tears, did he create his children –his sun children –born of light and prayer. And, father sun smiled, joy filling his heart as he watched his children stretch higher to hold him in their tiny arms. He watched them grow and fall in love and wish for children of their own for he found, unlike him, they were unable to make children, in any way.

"And he promised right then to his children, 'Should you ever want a child, all you have to do is ask. Bring me a strand of yours and your loved one's hair and place them upon my altar in my temple and pray. With my tears shed, you will have your child, except this time the tears will be of joy.' And they found it to be true, for when they placed their hair upon the pedestal and prayed deeply, a tear drop would fall from the sun and fall to the altar and in the glowing embers, their child would lay.

"And so grew the empire of the sun children and the father sun."

I looked to the darkening sky and sighed softly, "May the Sun be our shelter and forevermore guide us with its rays. Amen." I bowed my head. Grimmjow was silent as the grave, even as he listened to the story. Perhaps I'd laid too much on him?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I sat there shell shocked, having listened to that story. It was captivating and I found myself lost within its depths. With a tilt to my head I couldn't help but ask, intrigue shining my eyes. "Is that where that prayer came from?"

Ichigo merely nodded and looked out the window. I hummed in thought. "Is that a myth or history or what?"

He jerked his head to look at me and leaned closer. "No you fool!" He yelled excitedly, surprise coloring my face. "It is a promise! Our father sun is what gave us life; we are because he cried it so. We are teardrops of light and therefore are part of the sun. It only makes sense that our children should come from him too."

I scrunched my nose as confusion filled me. "So let me get this straight. The sun cried you out instead of your mom popping you out like any other normal being?"

His nose scrunched up too but in disgust. "Even putting it so crudely, yes, that is how it was."

Rubbing my temples I sighed. "So the sun is.. _your father_, more or less?"

He nodded, "The spirit of the sun, in a way, yes."

"Oh the _spirit_ of the sun, right my bad…" I shook my head, confused again. "Spirit of the sun's your dad."

"You know, he _does_ have a name." His eyebrow was cocked in amusement.

I waved him off. "Right right. 'Cause I _knew_ that." Sarcastically, I stared him down. He laughed and shook his head.

"His name is Zangetsu."

"Right right, _Zangetsu."_ Smirking I playfully teased him. But, quickly seriousness returned but then excitement took place. My eyes turned to his. "So you're telling me we _can_ have a child then? All we need is a strand of each our hair, because in all honesty we have more than enough between us."

He nodded. "Yes, there were many single sexed couples in day that had children. But you forget one thing. We need Zangestu's Temple and it has been destroyed since the battle of the Father Sun during the great war. The giant crack in the stone rent by the night walker armies made sure it fell to the bottom of the pits. Why do you think our people died out so fast? There was no way for us to have children with the temple gone, so we dropped like flies. Without it, there is no way for us to have that child. And even if it were still there, I don't know if he would answer."

Despair filled me. "Why wouldn't he?"

Teary eyes looked to mine. "He practically ceased to be, Grimmjow. We are tied to him, we are a part of him. And if one of us perishes, a part of him dies as well. There were none of us left and for a thousand years he was nothing but an ember, no power at all, helplessly burning on as was I before. Who knows if he'd even be willing to sacrifice any tears for a world that nearly killed him."

I didn't believe a word of it. "Ichigo, _you_ are the reason he's still alive. You said that you are his child and as dependent on him as he is on you. Why wouldn't he _bless_ the only one of his children left? Why _wouldn't_ he bless his savior?"

A sigh passed his lips. "Either way, it doesn't matter. The Temple of Father Sun fell over a thousand years ago during the war, to the craggy drop below. It's surrounded in tropical heat and a broken bridge not quite long enough to reach the other side."

That niggled at something familiar within my mind. Tropical? Giant fissure? Broken temple?!

With a jump I grabbed onto him. His eyes grew wide as he stared into my shocked face. My eyes shot to stare intensely into his own. "Where is this temple?"

He continued to stare like an owl as he motioned with his head. "Far to the east, on the edge of the desert, about a ten days trip."

My hand flew to my mouth, all blood rushing from my head. I was near delirious with excitement. His eyebrows furrowed with worry, hands reaching for me. "That temple is still there. I was just _in it,_ Ichigo. It yet remains."

His hands jerked back in surprise and shock, eyes wide. And then just like that, he was shedding light. "Wh-_what? It's still there?!_" He covered his mouth and choked out sobs. "Oh my _gods, Grimm!_ We can.. we can have a _family!"_

I nodded excitedly and laughter filled the room as he leaned forwards, our lips pressing together. He pulled away quickly and stared at me confused. "How on _earth_ did you get to it? The ravine is huge and treacherous!"

Barked laughter filled the room again, my head tilted back. "That's the _beauty _of time!" I shouted to the roofs, arms spread wide open in elation. "Weather has eroded a pathway along the rocks to the temple. It was hard to find due to all the plants swallowing it, but find it we did. If I'd only had known what it was I would've come home sooner. I simply assumed it was another old tomb of your people."

"Thank the father sun, _no!_ Gods Grimm, we need to go _right now!"_

He was practically frantic with need. The look in his eyes told me he was ready to start climbing up the wall just to get there faster. I'd just gotten home and there were duties I needed to perform but I found that I couldn't bring myself to say that out loud. I nodded. "Nobody knows I'm back yet except for you and Starrk, obviously. I'll have to leave him in charge while we are gone."

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "Then do so right now! We must leave at once!" He hurriedly stood up and began getting dressed, grabbing spare robes in the process. I sighed with exasperated happiness. I was still tired from the trip home but his excitement was infectious and soon I was bouncing around with him too. Hurriedly, while he finished getting ready, I hunted down Starrk.

Finding him reclined on pillows of silk I kicked his foot. The mutt barely spared me a glance. "Starrk, brother. I need you to rule in my place. Ichigo and I are heading off to that temple we last found. Turns out it's the answers to our prayers after all."

Instantly, like that he was wide awake and sitting up alertly. "Oh thank gods, Grimmjow. That's _fuckin'_ good to hear. Don't worry about your kingdom. It'll still be in one piece when you return…. Maybe."

We shared a smirk and with a friendly slap to the shoulder, I ran off to my beloved. He stood there, jumpy and he ran to me. "Ready?"

I'd never heard his voice so full of excitement before, and so I smiled back. "Yes, let's go. Judging by how you're acting, we'll probably never stop to rest and'll probably be there within five days instead of ten."

He laughed. "Damn straight!"

"Hey! That's my saying!" We both laughed and just as quickly, we were on the run, towards our future.

Did I mention I was excited?

Scenery flew by us; trees, lakes, fields, mountains. When we did stop, felt like seconds long before we were on the move again. And faster than it probably was, the cracked bridge came into view. He stopped and stared, chest heaving, hair glowing blindingly in the sun.

"That giant boulder there on the end of the bridge was not here all those years ago."

I huffed a laugh, "That's a good thing because that giant rock there is how we're gonna get to the pathway on the edge of the crevice leading to the temple." He nodded and we climbed up the rock and over to the side where the edge of the ravine was. We walked along side by side in silence, both far too excited to really say anything anyway.

But, I felt this needed to be said. "Ichigo, what all does this entail? What must I do?"

He looked at me then forwards again, stepping around a crack in the stone. "Well, there is the prayer that must be spoken aloud. Do not worry, it is not overly complex. Here, I will tell you it now, because we must say it aloud together until our prayer is heard."

I nodded. "Continue."

"Right. You place your hands together and lift them straight above your head, head bowed as far as it can go. And you say as heartfelt as possible, 'Father sun, for the life that you've given me, I thank thee. For the life I have lived from you, I thank thee. For all that has been given to me, I thank thee. But now I ask of you, that what I most desire, is a light to call my own. A light to cherish and raise; a child. I pray to thee for a child. Hear our prayer, father sun, and answer it. With joy and happiness, rain down your tears. We thank you, Amen.'"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Simple. _Right._" Shaking my head, I stared ahead worriedly, the under grown temple coming slowly into view. "But Ichigo, I'm not a sun child. I wasn't born of him. Will that make a difference?"

He looked to me. "No it does not. It's more… The _principal_ that you came to him for a child."

"How do you _know_ it'll work?"

He stared away, face filled with pain. "… I just do."

I didn't have the chance to ask him what he meant because the temple was upon us and he was hurriedly running inside, chest heaving with repressed excitement. "Ah, _gods_ Grimm! You haven't any idea how excited I am to see this! I'd thought this was gone! I truly thought my race would _never_ have a chance to return!"

He pranced about the room, touching figures and tools reverently, eyes wide and shining with tears. A thought struck me. "Hey, Ichigo. Do ya think we could use your people's fire stones to bring them back to life?"

He stopped, holding a figurine and looked at me in thought. "You know, I'm not certain. It has never been tried before. Perhaps, if the light inside the stone is re-stoked the dormant sun child inside will return to glow. It might work, but I wouldn't know how to go about getting that to start."

I nodded, disheartened slightly but it was a lead and it was the first one I'd had since I started this crusade damn near eleven years ago. I followed him around as he searched through drawers and storage rooms. He pulled out long sticks of incense and pieces of flint.

We strode over to this huge wall with swirling runes carved in it, the same prayer oath that was written on every sun child establishment. He began speaking in the sun child tongue, his hand glowing with flames, he stuck it into the apex where the runes swirled to. The wall glowed and disappeared, just like with the door leading into the land of the sun.

The room inside was untouched it glittered like gold. There were two red pillows before an ornately carved golden altar as well as four slots for the incense to stand in. I helped him place the incense in as the wall behind us reformed. As the room filled with dark, I realized there was light streaking down to shine on the altar. I looked to the point of the temple and saw that there was an opening.

I pointed to it. "That's where the tears fall in, right?"

He glanced up, pausing in his lighting of the incense, and smiled nostalgically, a small nod barely registered. Looking to me, he stepped towards the altar. "All right, now we must remove a strand of our hair and place it upon the altar."

We both pulled a hair from our head, placing it in the middle, and stepped back. I followed his lead as he kneeled upon a pillow. He looked back to me. "Do you remember the prayer, Grimm?"

With my nod, he smiled. I once again followed suit as he lifted his arms above his head, hands together, head bowed as far as possible. My eyes scrunched shut tight in excitement. And in unison, we began to pray, loudly.

"Father sun, for the life that you've given me, I thank thee. For the life I have lived from you, I thank thee. For all that has been given to me, I thank thee. But now I ask of you, that what I most desire, is a light to call my own. A light to cherish and raise; a child. I pray to thee for a child. Hear our prayer, father sun, and answer it. With joy and happiness, rain down you tears. We thank you, Amen."

We sat there in silence, heads bowed, arms stretched skyward for a minute before Ichigo started again, and I followed. And we waited again. Then prayed. Waited. Prayed. Waited. Prayed. Waited.

By now, we were both practically yelling with desperation, tears ready to push past our clenched eyes. How many times had we prayed and waited? Too many times to count.

Perhaps Ichigo was right in this. Maybe he wasn't strong enough or perhaps he didn't wish to help those who nearly had him killed. I shook my head determinedly. I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"FATHER SUN, FOR THE LIFE THAT YOU'VE GIVEN ME-"

Ichigo glanced at me, tears glittering down his cheeks, looked up at the sky through the hole and sobbed. He bowed his head once again, and prayed with me.

"HEAR OUR PRAYER, FATHER SUN, AND ANSWER IT! WITH JOY AND HAPPINESS, RAIN DOWN YOUR TEARS! WE THANK YOU, AMEN!"

And we waited. A breeze blew through our hair and I swore it sounded like an exhale. Ichigo gasped and tensed. Words were whispered in the wind.

"_Finally."_

And then, brightness filled the room. We both jerked our heads upwards to stare as a drop of purest light fell through the sky. I heard Ichigo sob with laughter, relief flooding myself. The tear fell slowly into the room and as soon as it touched the altar, our hair upon the altar caught fire and a flash of light blinded us.

When we looked to it again, the light was taking form. I could make out little arms and legs, perhaps a head. As the light dimmed away, Ichigo stepped forwards and I jumped to my feet. He picked up the little ball of light and slowly, it faded enough for me to see my child.

My little boy. My hand flew to my chest as pride and love nearly knocked me back down.

The whisper in the wind breezed by again. _"A child of both dark and light. Appearance pale as the moon. Glow as brightly as the sun. A child of two worlds, twice as special. My gift to you, my children, as well as my thanks."_

And the wind was gone. I petted my son's white hair and watched as black eyes, golden in the middle, slid open and stared at us. I couldn't help but laugh and lean against Ichigo. "Heh. He has your eyes."

The little tike smiled a huge toothless smile and Ichigo snorted. "And he has your smile, far too big and frightening." But he was smiling too as he wrapped the babe in cloth. A look of utter nostalgia and strangely pain crossed his face. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you going to name him?"

"_Me? _What about _you?_"

I shrugged. "Well, I figured you'd want to name the first of you kind to return. Besides, I'm horrid with coming up with names. I'll be more than happy with whatever you decide."

That look of nostalgia was back and he sighed, a content smile resting peacefully on his lips.

"We'll name him Shirosaki."

"Shirosaki, eh? I love it." Our son giggled and twitched his little fists. A gentle smile grew and I petted his head and leaned forward, kissing it. "I think he likes it too."

I hugged Ichigo close to me as we both stared in wonder at our baby. Laughter spilled from my lips. "He's beautiful. Gods, I'm already excited to be a parent."

"That so? … Me too."

We watched as our son's eyes fluttered shut, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Ichigo whispered quietly. "Father sun… Zangetsu… Thank you."

He smiled and hugged Shirosaki close to his chest. And in turn I looked to the sky. "Yes, _thank you_."

I _swore_ I saw rays of light wrap around us in an embrace and I'm _pretty_ certain I didn't imagine the warmth that came with them.

~.:. End of Chapter One.:.~

Okay, only one more chapter left of this story before the weird prequel/triquel(?) of the story.

Y'all can thank HollowIchigo-Ichigo for kickin' ma ass inta posting this.

Thank you for reading this, hope it wasn't boring or too sugar coated –gags- cuz it sometimes felt it.

Anyway LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THOUGHT AND UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! LOVE YA GUYS!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
